earth_gzfandomcom-20200215-history
Conference I: The Divergency
The Divergency was the moment when Earth GZ seperated from Earth Prime. This occured on March 2nd, 2014 at 2:51 EST. The first United Nations Confrence convened to discuss the topic of sexuality in the modern world. This meeting did not happen on Earth Prime, and because of this meeting, Earth GZ went on to have a radically different world history, containting differences which are documented here. Initial Discourse The delegate from Canada initiated discussions by voicing support for the establishment of protections for those discriminated against for their sexuality, most specifically homosexuals in developing nations. The delegate from the United Kingdom concurred, expressing hopes that another nation would draft a resolution for universal protection of equality for homosexuals. Requesting the floor before a resolution could be drafted, the delegate from Russia announced that the Russian government had elected to rename itself the United Socialist Soviet Republic (not to be confused with the Union of Socialist Soviet Republics (CCCP in Russian), the new USSR (ECCP in Russian) recognized itself as one centralized nation.) The delegate from the USSR continued to rant on the "pervesions" of homosexuality which he described as, "damaging to the social, economic, and medical well being of responsible citizens everywhere." Just before the delegate from Canada was able to put forward a resolution, the delegate from the USSR proposed what would become Resolution Number: A/RES/1/1-GZ (GZ indicating post-divergency resolutions. On Earth GZ the resolution was referred to as A/RES/69/1 however for the purposes of multiverse historians it was deemed simpler to differentiate between post-divergency resolutions on Earth GZ from those on Earth Prime with the suffix "-GZ" and all documents from Earth GZ have been edited to reflect this differentiation.) :: 1/1 First United Nations Confrence on Sexuality in the modern world :: The General Assembly, :: Recalling ''the history of homosexuals engaging in criminal activity including but not limited to sodony, rape, murder, theft, and sedition throught the world, :: ''Recalling also ''the historical threat to traditional social structure which homosexuality has posed, :: 1. Condemns'' homosexual activity as a violation of international law; :: 2. ''Decides ''that the minimum punishment for convictions of homosexuality is to be death; :: 3. ''Allows for ''sovereign nations to select their own method for carrying out these sentences of death; :: 4. ''Decides ''the method of capital punishment shall be death by stoning in regions operating under U.N. management or under questionable ownership; :: 5. ''Stresses ''punishments shall be carried out within twelve months of sentencing to maintain complaince with U.N. authority. Deliberation The delegate from the United Kingdom took the floor with an empassioned speech against the resolution regarding the human rights of homosexuals and equality for all people. In response, the delegate from Romania spoke in favor of the resolution, disavowing homosexual activity and stressing the importance of a "society without sodomy." His only hesitance towards the resolution was in the fact that it criminalized only homosexual activity and not homosexuality, but the delegate from the USSR pointed out that any nation was free to interpret the resolution as meaning that activity (or any action) by homosexuals was illegal. Voting Delegates voting Yea: USSR, Romania, United States, Kazakistan, Saudi Arabia, Sudan, Iran, and Somolia Delegates voting Nay: Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, and Norway Delegates Abstaining: All other nations By a 7-4 vote, the resolution passed. Aftermath The United States, in apparent disagreement with its own delegate (Later found to secretly be a member of the Traditional Values Coalition, a radical anti-LGBTQIA group), in tandem with the United Kingdom, disavowed the resolution immediately. This action prompted the USSR to re-establish the KGB and perportedly send agents into the country to enforce the new laws. Relationships between the three nations were strained, and in the following months a strain of murders of homosexuals occured, including the deaths of Neil Patrick Harris and Ellen DeGeneres, many of which were determined to be committed by Southern-based terror groups but most of which remain unsolved today. In most of the world laws were established and enforced, however most developed nations retained almost non-existent conviction rates. In nations such as Sweden, where the only conviction for the next 4 years was that of Andreas Carlgren, the ex-prime minister, homosexuality convictions were exclusively used as a means for political gain. In the Middle East and Russia, attacks on homosexuals remained relatively high, but in developing nations convictions skyrocketed, initiating what has been termed by many historians, "The Filomicide of the 2010's."